halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later/@comment-173.2.138.190-20150603042522/@comment-3335310-20160910121150
"Dad would let me go." "Well, "Dad" is an abusive chain-smoking methadone addict." "And who would attract someone like that?" "Ouch." "And just think, he left you. " Laurie Strode is anything but "pure". Or is that Kerri Tate? Or Cynthia Myers? She had a very messed up past post-Halloween 1978. To get involved with someone like that and they later left her... do you have any idea how messed up Laurie had to have been to be left by an abusive addict? And this is just the info given from H20 alone. Shortly after 1978, Laurie conceived Jamie who was born around 1980. Laurie had to have been a complete wreck of a person. She had just found out that her life was a lie, her supernatural psycho brother that is pure evil tried to kill her, and she has no idea who she is. She likely got on the booze and probably drugs, especially if she would get involved with a drug addict and if she wanted to forget the absolute *beep* insanity that is her life at this point. Jamie and John very likely had different fathers and were always separate from each other. Laurie likely slept around or at least cheated on Mr. Lloyd with John's father, if she was even with him. Shortly after having Jamie, she conceived John. Laurie is 20 years old by the time she has John. I don't see Laurie as really being in any solid relationships at this point if she was sleeping around and drinking (and drugging). It's possible that Laurie got John taken from her by his father or his father's parents due to her wreckless ways. She may have even had Jamie taken from her by Mr. Lloyd into his custody. Laurie was very likely an unfit parent. Laurie may have seeked therapy and tried to get better or appear better. She gets back with Mr. Lloyd and gets to claim Jamie back. Laurie's still messed up though and has fears of her brother coming after her. Does she know Michael is still alive? She believes him to be, but does she know that Wynn and his people are keeping him alive in a comatose state? Perhaps Dr. Loomis gets back in touch with Laurie to reveal to her that Michael is being kept alive. This scares Laurie so much and pushes her back to her delusional state shortly after that night in 1978. November of 1987, Laurie and Mr. Lloyd are in a car crash, likely killing Mr. Lloyd. Laurie takes this opportunity to fake her death and start anew somewhere else. She knows she will always be a target as long as Michael is out there. Everyone would be safer if Laurie was dead. Perhaps Dr. Loomis helps Laurie leave and agrees to watch over and protect Jamie from afar as she stays with a trusted family. He'll be keeping a close eye on Michael in the meantime. Laurie likely instantly regrets this action, but she figures that Jamie is safer if she is nowhere near her and is believed to be dead. This is her one clean escape. 11 months later, October of 1988, when Michael is being transferred, they (Wynn's people) are sure not to notify Dr. Loomis. Michael causes the ambulance to wreck into a river and escapes. But as far as anyone knows, Michael is a burnt vegetable that was taken by the river. Chaos ensues as Dr. Loomis does is damnest to protect Jamie, but ultimately fails a year later. Laurie, meanwhile, far away with her new identity hears about Jamie's disappearance and goes into a complete downward spiral. She goes back to her abusive lover, John's father, and is able to claim John again. She will never let anything happen to John after what happened to Jamie. She is a new person with a new life and a new purpose despite still being an alcoholic paranoid crazy on a cabinet full of pills. On the surface she is Kerri Tate and will live to protect her son. Underneath, she is Laurie Strode and will live to protect her son.